


Reunited by Stars & Shadows

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [15]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Biracial Character, Chaptered, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astin, Vivant, Cosette, and Éponine decide to finally bring Gabriel and Daniel back to Paris from London, while meeting some people that look somewhat familiar. Meanwhile Daniel runs away to Paris, to look for the pama he never knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make it a Les Mis/Sweeney Todd crossover since many of the character of the two seem similar, and it'd be interesting to see them interact. 
> 
> I know I promised this fic a while, I apologize for putting it off so many times. 
> 
> I only own the OC's, the rest belong to their respective owners
> 
> Also this is my 40th fic, that's pretty cool

One November night, Lucien was lying on the bed in the spare room; looking up at the stars from the window in silence.

 

He then started thinking about his lover Gabriel and their son Daniel.

 

When Daniel was two weeks old, Gabriel and Daniel had to leave for England for their safety; while Lucien had to stay behind in Paris.

 

Even after a few years, Lucien's grief was still there.

 

 

he then started crying himself to sleep, because while there are some moments where Lucien is okay; there were moments where he wasn't.

 

this night was worse than most, Astin couldn't sleep because of the crying sounds; so she decided to go to the living room to talk to Cosette, Éponine, and Vivant, who couldn't sleep as well

 

"With Lucien, he seems to be getting worse and worse; I'm worried that he might start going to the opium dens and inns again."

 

"We're all worried about him, but what could we do Astin?"

 

Astin soon sat on a chair and started thinking of a plan.

 

"I got it, we can go to London, look for Gabriel & Daniel; and bring them back here."

 

"Okay there's just the problem of pama and papa, since I highly doubt that they would just let us leave for England."

 

"We'll have to sneak out to the port, tonight."

 

"Okay, but first, we'll have to find someone to watch Desiree; since we'll be gone for a while, and papa and father will probably head out to look for us."

 

"I know, I could ask Enjolras to watch Desiree."

 

"Great, we'll stop by his apartment before we leave."

 

Soon Éponine got Desiree from her bed, wrapped her up in her blanket, and after changing to casual wear; they walked to the apartment where Enjolras and Grantaire live.

 

Éponine then walked to the apartment door and knocked on the door, which was answered by Patria-Rouge.

 

"Hello Patria, is it okay if may I come in to speak to you pama for a second?"

 

Patria then nodded yes, and Éponine walked inside; where Marius was also there, holding Marie.

 

"Hi Marius, how are you?"

 

"I'm okay, what brings you here?"

 

"I just wanted to ask Enjolras if he could watch Desiree for me, while Cosette and I head over to England."

 

"Okay, don't mind me asking but why are you going to England?"

 

"To look for some people we know, it's a long and complicated story."

 

"Okay that's understandable, I was thinking that maybe I could join you and help you out."

 

"Why would you want to help us, Marius?"

 

"Because I just want to help out a friend."

 

"Well we could use a extra pair of eyes, okay you can help us."

 

Soon Enjolras walked into the living room.

 

"Hello Enjolras, I know this is all of a sudden; but could you maybe watch Desiree while Cosette and I are heading to London."

 

"Okay why are you heading to London?"

 

"To look for someone, it's a long story."

 

"Okay, well good luck."

 

"I'm just gonna place Marie in her bed first."

 

Soon after Éponine handed Desiree to Enjolras and Marius placed Marie in her bed, Marius and Éponine left the apartment.

 

"Well folks, Marius will be joining us."

 

"Great, we could use all the help we can get."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astin and the gang finally head to London, and on the way; Marius meets a new friend.

A long coach ride later, they finally made it to the port.

 

"Well this is it, once we get on that boat; we'll be heading for London."

 

"Just one question Astin, which boat is it?"

 

"I have no idea, I'll go ask."

 

Astin then walked to a young sailor that was nearby.

 

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering which one of these ships head to London?"

 

"That one over there, I'm heading to London myself actually."

 

"Well that's great Mr ?"

 

"The name's Anthony Hope."

 

"Well Mr. Hope, thanks for helping us."

 

Soon they got on the boat and headed to London.

 

"I can't believe we're actually heading to London, I hope we can find Gabriel and Daniel."

 

"Well we'll need to think of a plan."

 

Meanwhile while the other were thinking up a plan, Marius decided to talk to Anthony.

 

"So Anthony how are you? My name is Marius Pontmercy, by the way."

 

"Well hello Marius, I'm okay; just thinking about Johanna."

 

"Who's Johanna?"

 

"This girl I met, I instantly fell in love with her; ridiculous I know."

 

"No it's not Anthony, I totally understand; that feeling you meet someone and you know the you were meant to be with them."

 

"Finally, someone gets me. Every time I mention it to someone; they look at me like I'm crazy."

 

"It's the same way with me, everybody's all _no one cares about your lonely soul."_

 

"Same here, I never thought I'd meet someone who understands."

 

"Monsier Pontmercy, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel decides that he must run away to Paris, to find his pama; and to find the answers to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one where we really see the character Daniel and Gabriel for the first time, and the type of relationship they have.

Meanwhile in London England, Daniel Leblanc was looking at the stars, from his bedroom window.

 

Daniel had short black hair, light brown skin complexion, and grey eyes, and was wearing a night gown.

 

But there was one constellation that he kept looking at, that constellation was the Ursa Major; because Daniel has always felt a connection to that constellation.

 

He then walked over to his father, who was sitting on a chair in the living room, reading.

 

His father has a shaved haircut and no facial hair, his left eye was blue and his right eye was brown, and was wearing a white shirt, and black trousers.

 

"Papa, I wanted to ask you something."

 

"What is it Daniel?"

 

"I was wondering, is it true that the Ursa Major guides those who are lost?"

 

"Yes since one of the stars that makes up the Ursa Major is the north star, which many explorers used to guide the way."

 

Daniel then just stood there in silence

 

"What's wrong, Danny?"

 

"Papa, when will I ever meet pama?"

 

"Don't worry, we'll see him when you're older; but going there now is too dangerous for someone your age."

 

" I know but I just wanted to see him and wonder why he left us?"

 

"I understand Daniel, but trust me this is for your own safety. It's getting late, you better get to bed."

 

"Okay, good night papa; love you"

 

"Good night Danny, love you to."

 

A few hours, Daniel was unable to sleep because he couldn't help but think of the pama he never knew.

 

He kept asking himself many questions, like why did his pama leave him, Does he still think about him or has he moved on, and does his pama miss papa as well?

 

" _I can't wait until I'm older to see my pama, I must see him now."_

 

He then changed into a normal dark blue over shirt and trousers, and also put on a dark blue hooded cloak he has for the winter.

 

Before he left, he put on his black boots, packed a small amount of money he hid ,and placed a small note in his room; and then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Daniel's age, he's 4 and a half years old, but in future stories; we'll learn that he's capable of walking through London on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette and Éponine meets Cosette's counterpart, while Astin finds a familiar friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, it has a lot of meta humor, will also require reading "Daughter of the Phoenix to understand what's going on.

The next morning, the group has finally arrived in London and then got off the ship.

 

"Okay here's the plan, Cosette and Éponine will look at around the Fleet Street area and the other streets nearby, and Marius, Vivant and I will look at the Clevland Street area and the other streets nearby. Now luckily Cosette, Vivant, and I know what Daniel looks like; so it should be safe to say that if we find Gabriel, we'll find Daniel. We'll meet up by the river thames, at sunset; everybody got that?"

 

Everybody nodded yes and then went out to search for Gabriel and Daniel.

 

 

Éponine and Cosette were going door to door in Fleet street asking about Gabriel and Daniel, but with no avail.

 

"Now we'll have to hide the fact that we're a couple, since I've heard that they're not as okay with it as they are back home.

 

"Way ahead of you, Cosette. If anyone asks, we're just acquaintances."

 

They walked up to one house and knocked on the door.

 

A young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and as pale as a porcelin doll, answered the door.

 

Éponine's and Cosette's eye widened in shock, since this young woman looked almost completly like Cosette.

 

"Hello how may I help you?"

 

"Is your parent, gaurdian, or anyone else home?"

 

"No, my gaurdian is at work at the court house; he's the judge. Why do you ask?"

 

"Because we were hoping to come in and ask some questions, by the way; my name is Cosette, and this is my acquaintance Éponine."

 

"I'm Johanna, you may come in; we'll speak in the living room."

 

The three then walked into the living room, and Johanna sat on a chair while Éponine and Cosette sat on the sofa that was across from the chair.

 

There were 3 teacups, and a pot of tea on the table.

 

"So what did you want to ask."

 

"Yes, we were wondering if you had seen or met a young boy named Daniel Leblanc and his father Gabriel Leblanc."

 

"With Daniel he would be around 3 or 4 years old, would have grey eyes, and Gabriel would have a dark brown skin tone, while Daniel would have a light brown skin tone."

 

"I have not seen them, I rarely meet people since I'm not alowed to leave the house."

 

"Well Maybe you must have seen them walking by from the window."

 

"I have not, I apologize if I was no help."

 

"No that's alright, I also can't help but notice that you look so much like me; it's actually kind of scary."

 

"While we look alike, I'm sure our pasts of like night and day."

 

"Well I never knew my mother and she died when I was a child, and I've spent most of my childhood living with pretty much the most horrible people; no offence Éponine."

 

"No it's alright."

 

"Oh my god that was my childhood as well, and I'm sure you spend your day hoping someone will come and rescue you."

 

"Actually I was eventually taken away from the people I was with, by my papa. Well he's not my actual father but he's like a father to me."

 

"You are so lucky, the only hope I have is that my love Anthony will rescue me."

 

"I've actually met him on the ship ride here, Marius and him became friends right away."

 

"Who's Marius, is he your love ?"

 

Soon Cosette accidentally choked on her tea in shock, and just sat there in silence.

 

"Uh yes?"

 

"I'm also sure that you have also dreamed of being with Marius as well, but he has often ignored you and the dream of you and him together is the only thing that gives you hope in this dark and miserable world."

 

Soon tears were rolling down Éponine's eyes as she was trying to hold back her laughter.

 

"Yes you are correct, while we'd love to stay and chat some more; we must be on our way."

 

"Okay well, farewell; and I want to say one thing before you two leave."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I just wanted to say that it's a shame that you're already with someone Cosette, because I secretly think that you and your acquaintance would be a wonderful couple."

 

Soon Éponine and Cosette just looked at each other nervously, then back at Johanna.

 

"Wait what?"

 

"Nothing, well good luck."

 

"Thanks."

 

Cosette and Éponine then ran out of there as fast as possible.

 

"Well that was disturbing."

 

"Tell me about it, there was definitly something odd about her."

 

"Indeed, let's continue shall we."

 

"I concur."

 

Meanwhile in cleveland street, Marius, Vivant, and Astin were going door to door, with no results.

 

They soon stopped outside in front of a gentleman's club.

 

"Well we'll go and ask in here."

 

The three walked in only to be stopped in the front entrance, by an older gentleman.

 

"I'm sorry Ms, but this location is for men only; I'm afraid you'll either have to wait outside or in the seahorse house next door. Nothing personal, that's just the rules."

 

"That's okay, I'll just wait in that little house next door. Good luck."

 

“You mean the seahorse house, very well Ms.”

 

Astin then walked into the seahorse house, which was a small building right next door; where many children where sitting and talking to each other.

 

The children varried in race and age, with the eldest appearing to be around 10 years old, and the youngest being a week old.

 

Astin then recognized a familiar face.

 

"Diana is that you?"

 

"Astin, I can't believe; I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

 

"I'm doing great, I'm actually here to look for someone; what is this place, by the way?"

 

"It's a place where seahorse children socialize, since the world is pretty much against us; we feel safer here."

 

"Amazing, I've never seen anything like that back in Paris."

 

"Well there could be one, and you just never noticed it."

 

"I guess, anyway I was wondering; have you seen or met someone named Gabriel Leblanc, who also has a son named Daniel?"

 

"Actually yes, they live in the same flat my father and my mother live at."

 

"Well what are we waiting for ? Lets go."

 

"Actually I have to walk home with my friend Brandon, he's going to get some cloth for his pama."

 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seahorse house is a sort of small, hang out spot where seahorse children would go; and spend time with others like them. 
> 
> I chose Cleavland Street for a reason, since the gentleman's club is actually a male brothel, and it's actually a reference to the infamous Cleavland Street Scandals; where said brothel was found out by the police in 1889 (so this story takes place years before the scandal.) This will be seen more in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivant and Marius ask a young man if he had seen Gabriel, and Vivant meets up with a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, it's the first time since "High Crust" that we've seen William Harrington the third.

Meanwhile in the gentleman's club, Vivant and Marius decided to go ask if they saw Gabriel.

 

When they walked in, they saw a handsome young man; he appeared to be around Vivant's age, had long brown hair, green eyes, and a somewhat feminine appearance.

 

He also had a look of sadness and regret in his eyes.

 

"Excuse me sir, my name is Vivant, and this is my friend Marius; and I was wondering if you could help us out."

 

"It'll cost extra for the both of you."

 

"What do you mean, what is this place?"

 

"This is a place where the higher ups go and indulge on their forbidden desires."

 

"Wait, this place is a male brothel?"

 

The young man then nodded yes.

 

"Look we aren't here, for the reasons you think; we're actually here to ask if you've seen anyone?"

 

"Okay, we'll talk in my room; so we don't attract attention."

 

"Thanks, what's your name; by the way?"

 

"My name is Martin."

 

Soon Marius, Vivant, and Martin walked into a secluded room; where Martin then closed the door.

 

Vivant then noticed a scar on Martin's lower pelvis.

 

"How many do you have?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"The scar shows you've had a cesarean section, so how many seahorse children do you have?"

 

"I have two daughters, one son, and another one on the way. We use seahorse blood so that people would think that the affair was between a man and a woman, as a way to prevent a even worse scandal. Anyway what did you want to ask me?"

 

"We were wondering if you saw a gentleman named Gabriel Leblanc? He has one brown eye, one blue eye, dark brown skin, a shaved hair cut, and would have a white swan broach on his jacket."

 

"I haven't seen him, never seen him here, so you probably won't be able to get an answer from anyone else."

 

"Well thanks anyway, I was also wondering; are most of the children in the seahorse house next door, the children of most of the workers here?"

 

"Yes, since it's the safest place for them. We also often stop by between clients, to check up on them. My children are honestly the only good things about my life, and I hope that their someone will rescue me from this hell."

 

"I can't help but wonder, how did you end up here? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

 

"My parents kicked me out, when I was thirteen; after I was caught in a compromising with one of the servants. Then I was taken in as a personal sex slave for this lord; I mostly stay here since it was better than the streets, and this was somewhere his wife won't find out about me."

 

Martin then started crying, and Vivant then held Martin while he cried on his shoulders.

 

"Don't worry, just hold on to that hope; someday there will be happiness again."

 

"Thanks Vivant, if more men in the world were like you; things would be much more better."

 

"Thanks and good day Martin."

 

"No problem, I hope you find who you're looking for."

 

"We hope so as well."

 

After they left, they decided to get Astin; and continue looking.

 

"Well we better get Astin, and be on our way."

 

But before they walked over to the seahorse house, Vivant also noticed a familiar face across the street.

 

"No way, it can't be."

 

Vivant then quickly ran across the street.

 

"Excuse me sir, is your name William Harrington the Third?"

 

"Yes, why do you-"

 

William then realized who was standing in front of him.

 

"Vivant, my Fleur-de-lis; is it really you?"

 

"Yes, I travelled here; looking for someone. I thought you were going to university in Paris."

 

"Well I arrived here a week ago, because of a family emergency. I'll actually be heading back to Paris tomorrow."

 

"Well I hope to see you then."

 

"But we're already both here.why not spend the night together ?"

 

"I'm sorry, but I can't give up on my brother; since I'm looking for his love and his son. It's not you, it's just that this is more important; I hope you understand."

 

"I understand, good luck and I hope the best for your brother."

 

William then kissed Vivant on the hand, and went on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Martin, he'll be in a future story; and will also play a prominent role.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éponine and Cosette go to one more place to ask, but get side tracked when memories of Cosette's past appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one that goes into Cosette's mind, because even though she has a better life and a family that loves her, deep down she's still haunted by her childhood and the memories of the Thénardier's.
> 
> In this chapter we also learn that the few people that can help Cosette, is Éponine. I might go into more detail about it in a future story.

Meanwhile at Fleet street, Éponine and Cosette both noticed that it was getting close to night fall.

 

They soon noticed a small meat pie shop in front of them.

 

"We'll go in there and ask, and then we'll have to head to the thames bridge to meet up with the others."

 

"I got an idea, I'll go in and you'll ask the building next door."

 

"Okay then."

 

Soon Cosette walked into the meat pie shop, and she noticed that there was no one there, which seemed strange since there was no idication of the place being closed.

 

"Hello, is there anybody here?"

 

"Hello Ms, did you need to speak to me?"

 

When Cosette heard that voice, the memories of her childhood that she had long burried has returned. 

 

She then slowly turned around and noticed that the woman standing in front of her, looked like _her._

 

Cosette then let out this earth shattering scream, and then grabbed a rolling pin that was nearby smacked the woman on the side of the head.

 

Meanwhile Éponine who has since been waiting outside, had hear the scream and inmmediatly ran inside.

 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID GIRL?!"

 

"I'M NOT SOME STUPID GIRL, I AM MUCH STRONGER NOW!"

 

Cosette then threw the rolling pin aside, and grabbed a knife.

 

Soon Éponine ran into where she heard the scream.

 

"Cosette, are you okay?"

 

"She had somehow found me, but I won't let her get to me ANYMORE!"

 

"What are you talking about, who has found you?"

 

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

 

Then when Éponine heard the woman speak, she finally realized what was going on.

 

"Look Cosette, that isn't her; that's someone else. You're panicking again." 

 

"STAY BACK, OR YOU'RE NEXT!" 

 

"Cosette listen to me, I understand what you're going through; but you have to calm down. Please put the, just think about your castle on the cloud."

 

After a while Cosette dropped the knife and then broke down into tears.

 

Cosette then noticed what had happened.

 

"Oh dear god, I'm so sorry Ma'am; I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

 

"You hit me with a rolling pin, how am I suppose to take all of that in stride?"

 

"I'll explain why."

 

The three then sat down in some seats that was near by, and drinking some gin to calm the nerves.

 

"The thing is that when I was a child, I spent most of it with this couple since my mother couldn't afford to take care of me; they were the worst. Not only did they treat me like a slave, but they would often beat me, starve me, and leave me out in the cold; the fact I made it out alive is a miracle."

 

"Well that doesn't explain why you hit a rolling pin on the side of my head."

 

"Well you kinda look and sound like her, and it brought back some memories I wish I could forget; and I panicked."

 

"Do you still live with them?"

 

"No, I was luckily rescued, and even thought I've left that awful life; I'm still haunted by it."

 

"Well that does actually explain everything, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

 

"Thanks, I now try to move forward with my head held high. We'll be on our way now, and I understand if you don't forgive me for what I've done."

 

"Don't worry about it, I've dealt with worse in my life. Farewell and remember to always stand tall, no matter what."

 

"Okay thanks."

 

Éponine and Cosette then walked to the Thames bridge, where they noticed the others

 

"We couldn't find them, sorry."

 

"That's okay, we've found someone who could help us."

 

"That's great."

 

"But first, we'll have to find this young boy named Brandon."

 

"Another person to look for, really?"

 

"Don't worry, Diana said that's he's just at this tailor shop. We were actually waiting for you two."

 

"Well we're here now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astin and the gang have finally found Gabriel, and finally finished one half of their plan, But they're not out of the woods yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the introduction of Timothy (Brandon's Father) and the return of Aaron and Brandon. 
> 
> I just realized that this is probably the longest fic I've ever written.

Soon after a bit more walking, they finally made it to a small tailor shop; where a young boy was standing outside.

 

He had short medium ash brown hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, and was holding a bundle of red cloth scraps.

 

"Hi Brandon, did you find what you were looking for?"

 

"Yes I just got some of the fabric they didn't want; I hope I have enough."

 

"Well anyway, this is Astin, the girl that helped my mother and I a while back."

 

"Hello Astin, Diana has told me about you many times. Don't mind me asking but what brings you to London?"

 

"We're looking for Gabriel and Daniel Leblanc, Diana mentioned they live where you two live."

 

"I know who you're talking about, they should be home by now."

 

"But the strange thing is that Daniel was suppose to be at the seahorse house with me today, but he wasn't there."

 

"Well maybe he's back at the flat."

 

Soon the group made it back to the apartment, where Brandon's father Timothy was sitting in the living with Gabriel.

 

Timothy looked to be in his late 30's, no hair except for a thin beard surrounding his mouth and chin, fair skin, and blue eyes; he wore a simple grey suit, with brooch of a butterfly.

 

With Gabriel, he wore a fancier looking dark blue suit with a white swan brooch.

 

Both he and Gabriel had a worried look in their eyes.

 

"Father, is everything okay?"

 

"Brandon, Diana, have either of you seen Daniel?"

 

"No we thought he was here."

 

"No, he isn't here, we looked everywhere for him; but nothing."

 

"He'll probably turn up."

 

"I'm just gonna go give pama his chest binding cloth, if that's okay."

 

"Of course, Brandon."

 

Brandon then walked into a small room where a young man was sitting on a bed, tying knots with a small rope.

 

While he was assigned female at birth, he identified himself as male; Aaron had short sandy brown hair, green eyes, and wrapped himself in a quilt.

 

"I brought back some binding cloth, like you asked. I even brought back one in red, your favorite color."

 

"Thanks you Brandon, I knew I could count on you."

 

"I'm just glad to help you out, pama. I actually had to look for the perfect cloth, in almost every tailor shop; but I luckily found it."

 

"I guess you must feel tired."

 

"Well, it's mostly my feet that are tired, but besides that; I'm fine."

 

"Well, come up here with me; and give your feet a rest."

 

"Okay pama."

 

Brandon then climbed up on the bed, and rested next to his pama.

 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Diana just stood there in an awkward silence.

 

Then Astin realized who was sitting in front of them.

"Gabriel is that you?"

 

Gabriel eyes then widened when he noticed who was there.

 

"Astin, Vivant, Cosette; is that you?"

 

"Yes it is Gabriel, we're glad to see you again."

 

"It's great to see you three as well, what brings you to London?"

 

"Lucien really misses you and Daniel, so we decided that now is the right time to bring you back to Paris."

 

Gabriel then had a concerned look in his face.

 

"But I can't simply leave, there's too many that I care about, Like Timothy, Aaron, Glenda, Michael, Brandon, and of course Diana."

 

"Don't worry, we understand; and you and Danny can always visit."

 

Gabriel's then figured out where Daniel might be.

 

"He's must've ran away to Paris."

 

"Well what are we waiting for, we have to go find him."

 

"We can't right now. it's getting too dark, and it's dangerous out there at night. We'll have to leave in the morning."

 

"Okay, well we haven't got time to rest, so I guess now would be the perfect time."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Cosette, & Astin, talk and catch up with each other after so many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that shows how important family is to the three, and the reason for it; it's that family keeps them safe, and gives them a sense of belonging.

Later that night everyone was fast asleep, everyone except Gabriel.

 

He was sitting on a chair, looking out at the window.

 

Soon Cosette walked into the living room.

 

"What are you still doing up Cosette ? I thought you'd be asleep."

 

"I couldn't sleep; what are you still doing up?"

 

"I'm just worried about Daniel, out there all alone; I'm just hoping that he'll be safe."

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's safe."

 

"Thanks Cosette I was wondering something."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I was wondering, did Astin really plan all of this? going all the way to London, and wandering around the whole city; just to find Daniel and I and also bring us back to Paris?"

 

"Yes, it's just that Lucien was getting more and more distruat over losing you.”

 

"Is he still like that now?"

 

"No, he got somewhat better, he mostly cries himself to sleep; but lately he's been crying a lot more. That's when we decided to look for you."

 

 

"So you all went through this, for Lucien?"

 

"Well he's my brother, and I had to help him. It's difficult enough having the world against you, but with what he went through; it's a miracle he's still staying strong."

 

"Well hopefully, with me back in his arm; his world will be brighter. I still yearn to see his face again, you'd be surprise how even so many years; you still remember even the little things about someone."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, like I still remember how Lucien would bite his lip when he would get embarassed, or how he would often rest his head on my chest and listen to my heartbeat, or how he would curl up like a cat when he sleeps. I even remember the night Daniel was born."

 

"What do you remember from that night?"

 

"I remember sitting next to him, holding his hand, and comforting him. I still remember hearing Daniel's cry for the first time, and seeing Lucien filled with joy when he was holding him for the first time."

 

"I remember seeing Daniel for the first time, the first thing I noticed was that he had the same eyes as Lucien.”

 

“Ah yes, the silver eyes, that was actually the first thing I noticed about him; when I saw Lucien for the first time.”

 

“You really miss him, don't you.”

 

“Not a day goes by, that I wonder if I did the right thing by leaving?”

 

“What were we suppose to do? We've seen how people have been cruel to Astin, who knows how they would be towards Daniel. Especially since he's close to the age, Astin was when people started being cruel to her.”

 

“Well it's pretty much the same over here, so at the end of the day; it didn't help that much.”

 

“Well there was the other reason, which was giving Lucien a normal life; since he was fourteen when Daniel was born.”

 

“I suppose, but at what cost?”

 

“Well he ended up in a depressed state, he couldn't eat or sleep. He was even travelling through France, getting drunk at inns and pubs, getting high at opium dens, and having sex with a different person each night.”

 

“How long did that last?”

 

“A month, pama then found him passed out in a jail cell in Toulon.”

 

“He was arrested?”

 

“No, one of the prison gaurds knew his pama; and just had him sleep in an empty cell. It'd be safer”

 

“Speaking of which, how is your papa and father.”

 

“They're doing pretty well, they both have no idea that we're here; so I don't know what the plan is gonna be when we get back. I honestly feel kind of bad for leaving on such short notice."

 

Soon they noticed that Astin was in the living room as well.

 

“What are you still doing up, Astin?”

 

“Rarely sleep, too many nightmares.”

 

“We were just talking about you, about how you planned all of this.”

 

“Well we went through the easy part, the most difficult part is returning home; especially since I'll never hear the end of it from pama, especially since I'm their precious starlight.”

 

“Well thanks Astin, this means a lot.”

 

“No problem, we're family; we have to look out for each other.”

 

"So Cosette, I've been meaning to ask about who that other woman that was?"

 

"That's Éponine, she and I have been together for a while."

 

"As friends or lovers?"

 

"Lovers, we even had a daughter together; thanks to this potion known as cats paw. It's similar to seahorse blood."

 

"What's her name?"

 

"Her name is Desiree, I think you'll love her; she's a very sweet girl; but a little odd at times."

 

"Really, how is she odd?"

 

"Well it's just that lately, she has been very quiet; and have been following this cat for miles at time. There's also this dream she has, where she follow says cat; and in ends with her jumping off the Pont au Change into the Seine River _."_

 

"Well I'm sure it's nothing."

 

"I hope your right, but besides all of that; she's a sweet young girl who cares about her friends and family."

 

"Well I can't wait to meet her, also who was that gentleman that was with you?"

 

"You mean Marius, he's just a friend of Éponine and I; he joined us because he wanted to help us out."

 

"It's good to have friends and allies, especially when it seems like the world is against you."

 

 

"Well hopefully, if we stick together; brighter days will come to us."

 

 

"Thanks Astin, that means a lot."

 

The three then sat in silence and watched the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finally arrives in Paris, and soon realizes that things aren't what they seem; and that he can find allies and family in places he least expects them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows a lot more of Daniel, and also a bit more to his character

It was around night time when Daniel arrived in Paris, and it began to rain when he arrived.

 

He kept his cloak hood up so that no one could see him.

 

“ _I didn't really think this through, but I can't turn back now. But I should look for a place to stay until the rain stops.”_

 

As he was looking for a place to stay, some pick pockets stole the money he had.

 

When Daniel tried to chase after them, he tripped on the cobblestone and fell.

 

“Well things are going well so far, I don't even know where I'm suppose to go.”

 

Soon Daniel bumped into a young boy that appeared to around 6 years old, he had short brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin with freckles, and wore ratty looking clothes.

 

“I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there.”

 

“Don't worry, it's alright. My name is Pierre, what's yours?”

 

“Daniel Leblanc, I just arrived from London.”

 

“Well welcome to Paris, also I feel I should give you a fair warning. While it'd be wise to avoid the police, there is one you should definitely avoid.”

 

“Who's that?”

 

“Inspector Javert.”

 

“Wait that name sounds familiar, like I've heard it before; well why should I avoid him?”

 

“I'll help you out since you're new here, Inspector Javert is one of the most feared officers in Paris; he's cruel, unforgiving, and merciless.”

 

“Well thanks for the warning, I'll be on my way; it was nice meeting you.”

 

“It was nice meeting you as well, we'll probably meet again. Bye”

 

“Bye.”

 

Daniel then went back to looking for shelter, he soon started feeling weak; but he still prevailed.

 

As Daniel continued on his way, he noticed a police inspector walking by.

 

He had short grey hair, grey short facial hair, dressed in a police uniform, and had a stern & cold look.

 

Daniel then noticed that a lot of people cowered in fear in his presence; so Daniel hid behind some crates in an alley.

 

soon after the coast was clear, he was outside some apartment's, when he finally collapsed.

 

Luckily for Daniel, Enjolras found him; who then carried him into his apartment.

 

He then walked into his apartment where Grantaire was holding Desiree.

 

“Hello Enjolras, how are you?"

 

“I found this little boy outside the apartment, and I couldn't leave him out in the cold.”

 

Grantaire then noticed Daniel, laying in Enjolras's arms.

 

“I'll place him in my room, and you go get him a blanket.”

 

Enjolras took the red flag that he had with him, and placed it over him.

 

“Excuse me, but are you okay?”

 

Daniel woke up in a daze, and looked at his surrounding.

 

"Where am I?"

 

"You're at my apartment, what's your name?"

 

"Daniel, but most call me Danny."

 

"Hello Danny, I'm Enjolras; don't worry, we'll keep you safe."

 

"Thanks, I was actually trying to look for a place to stay; but someone took all the money I had."

 

"Well don't worry Danny, you can stay here with me for the time being."

  
"Thank you, Enjolras; that means a lot."

 

"You're welcome, now get some rest."

 

Daniel then went back to sleep.

 

The next morning, Daniel woke up; he planned to sneak out, to continue his quest to find him pama.

 

He climbed out of the bed, and crept towards the door, but then he heard the door knock.

 

Daniel started to panic, and hid in a empty chest that was nearby.

 

He opened a bit of the chest door to see who it was, and there was Enjolras; but there was also Javert.

 

"Javert, what brings you here?"

 

"I was wondering if Astin was here? I looked everywhere for her, but I couldn't find her."

 

Daniel then quietly closed the chest, and kept quiet.

 

"Javert, there's something I must tell you; Astin went over to London last night."

  
"What, my baby is across the sea, all alone?"

 

"No, Vivant, Cosette, Éponine, and Marius are with her. They said that they were going to look for someone."

 

Soon Javert sat on a chair that was standing there in the corner, placed his hands over his face and was trying to hold back tears.

  
"Look Javert, I understand how you're feeling; but I'm sure that Astin is okay. She's much stronger than you think."

 

"I know, but I'm still worried that something awful will happen to my precious starlight. I pray to god that my children and Éponine would return safe and sound."

 

Daniel then ended up sneezing and coughing, since the inside of the chest was dusty.

 

When Javert heard him, he walked over to the chest; and opened it to find Daniel inside.

 

Daniel's eyes soon widened in horror, when he realized he was caught.

 

"Hello, who are you."

 

Without saying a word, Daniel jumped out of the chest and ran towards the window.

 

He then climbed out window, and climbed up towards the roof.

 

After he got up on the roof, Daniel started running on the roof tops of Paris; like a cat chasing its prey.

 

He looked down to see if Javert was chasing after him, and he saw him below; he soon ran the opposite direction.

 

He ran and jumped over the gaps, and it became a pattern in a while.

 

He soon got to a dead end, but luckily there was a cart of straw below; so he jumped off the roof and fell in the straw.

 

After he got off the cart, he ran through the streets of Paris; dodging the other people and trying to escape Javert.

 

He ran into alley ways, to hide from Javert; he then found himself by Notre Dame.

 

He then ran into Notre Dame and then ran up the bell tower.

 

"Hopefully I lost him."

 

Daniel then turned to continue on his way, when he noticed Javert standing in front of him.

 

He then starting slowly backing away in horror.

 

"Please just leave me alone, I didn't do anything wrong.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I was warned about you, that if I were to survive; I should avoid you."

 

"Enjolras told me who you were, and the reason I went after you was that I wanted to help you. Please Daniel, you have to trust me."

 

"What do you mean? How do you know my name?"

 

"Don't you recognize me? I'm your grandpama."

 

"My grandpama, does that mean you know where my pama is?"

 

"Yes, I can bring you back to him."

 

"Really?"

 

Javert then nodded yes, and extended his hand.

 

Soon Daniel and Javert walked back to 55 Rue Plumet.

 

"So Daniel, what was it like in London?"

 

"It was okay, I was often the town misfit. Well actually me and two other kids that lived in the same flat as me, they were pretty much the few friends I had."

 

"Was that the reason you were able to run and jump like that? Because that was pretty impressive, to be honest."

 

"Yes, I often had to do that to escape any of the other kids or the grown ups that would try to hurt me."

 

"Why would they hurt you?"

 

"It's either because of the color of my skin or my seahorse mark."

 

"Well don't worry Daniel, we'll protect you; and be there for you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, since you're part of the family now."

 

Soon a small smile appeared on Daniel's face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien is finally reunited with his son Daniel, after so many years apart.

After quite some time, they arrived at 55 Rue Plumet.

 

"Okay wait out here for just a second, okay?"

 

"Okay, Grandpama."

 

Soon Javert walked into the house, where Valjean was in the living room pacing back and forth.

 

"Have you found them, are they safe?"

 

"I haven't found them, but bring Lucien down here; there's someone I want him to see."

 

"I don't know, I think he doesn't really feel like seeing anyone."

 

"Trust me, he'll definitely want to see him."

 

"Okay then."

 

Valjean walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door of Lucien's room.

 

"Lucien, your pama wants you to come downstairs; there's someone he wants you to see."

 

"I don't feel like seeing anyone right now."

 

"Look I know things are difficult, but you can't stay like this forever."

 

"Okay I'll come down, but only for a few minutes."

 

"Okay then."

 

Lucien then opened the door, and still had his nightwear on and a blanket wrapped around him.

 

Lucien and Valjean then walked the stairs and Lucien sat on the sofa,while Valjean sat on the chair that was nearby.

 

"Where is this person who wanted to see me?"

 

"He's waiting outside, I'll go get him right now."

 

Javert then walked out the door, where Daniel was sitting and waiting on the step.

 

"You can now come in, Daniel."

 

Daniel slowly walked into the living room, where the first person he noticed was a sad looking young man with black hair that reached to his neck, grey bloodshot eyes with dark circles under them, and pale white skin.

 

Daniel then nervously approached Lucien

 

"Excuse me sir, are you okay? You seem sad."

 

Lucien eyes then quickly widened, and he turned to where the voice was coming from.

 

"Danny is that you?"

 

Daniel then slowly backed away, towards Javert

 

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

 

"It's me, your pama."

 

"You're my pama?"

  
"Yes Danny, I'm so glad to see you again."

 

"If you're so glad to see me, why did you leave me?"

 

Soon tears started welling up in Lucien's eyes.

 

"I didn't leave, you and your father had to leave to London so you could be safe; but not a day went by that I wished that you and your father were back in my life, and you were in my arms again."

 

Daniel then stopped in his tracks and then hid behind Javert.

 

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

 

"Please Danny, you have to believe me."

 

Daniel then backed away even further; out of nervousness

 

"I want to believe you, but I can't."

 

Tears then started falling down Lucien's face, he then got up from the sofa.

 

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the spare room."

 

Lucien then walked up stairs, and locked himself in the spare bedroom.

 

Valjean then got up from the chair, and walked to the sofa.

 

"Daniel, is it okay if you may sit next to me and speak with you for a moment?"

 

Daniel then nodded yes, and got up on the sofa.

 

"I know you have no memory of your pama, and I understand if you don't want to be deceived; but don't you think you could've trusted him just a little?"

 

"I know, but a month ago in London; this man convinced me that he was my pama. But he then took all of the money I had with me at the time, and left."

 

"Well I now understand, why you're so cautious; but I promise you that this young man was telling the truth."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Because I was there, when you were born; and the two weeks you were with us."

 

"Well I guess I could give him another chance."

 

"That's wonderful to hear, do you want me to go with you?"

 

"No I can go by myself."

 

"Okay then."

 

"Daniel, then walked upstairs and knocked on the door."

 

"Please go away, I just wanna be left alone."

 

"Please let me in pama, I'm sorry if I made you even more sad."

 

Soon after a moment of silence, Lucien opened the door.

 

"You may come in."

 

Daniel then walked into the spare room, and sat next to Lucien on the bed.

 

"So why didn't you believe me earlier, Danny?"

 

"I was afraid of being hurt, but now I realize that you would never hurt me; pama."

 

"I'm so glad that you have finally returned, Danny."

 

"I'm glad I found you pama."

 

"I'm glad as well, my precious little baby; is your father with you?"

 

"No, I came here by myself; I arrived here last night."

 

"Why did you come here alone? It's too dangerous."

 

"I wanted to look for you, because ever since I heard about you; I've always wanted to see you. I also wanted to know why you weren't there."

 

"Don't worry, my precious little Danny, Pama's here now; and I won't let anyone take you away from me, anymore."

 

Lucien then spent the rest of the day, holding on to his son; after being separated from him for so long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group head back to Paris, and on the way; Astin explains the vow of eternal love, and how she knows about it to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd use this chapter to explain the vow of eternal love, and what it actually is; since I mentioned it in other stories (and will probably mention it in future stories.)

Meanwhile in London, Astin and the others were getting ready to head back to Paris .

 

"You know, I never realized how surprisingly easy this was."

 

"I see what you mean, Astin; I honestly thought we'd be here longer."

 

"Well I'm just glad things went as well as they did."

 

"I'm glad as well, I'll be right back. I just need to grab something from my room"

 

"Okay Gabriel, but be quick; the ship for Paris leaves in a an hour."

 

"Okay Astin."

 

Gabriel quickly walked into his room, and took out a small brown leather box, and placed it in his coat pocket.

 

He then walked back to the living room, everyone was there to say their goodbyes.

 

"Well it's been many wonderful years since you took in my son and I, and I mentioned that I might soon be returning for Paris. So I just wanted to say thank you, and I'll miss you all."

 

"We'll miss you to Gabriel, we hope that you can visit us when you have the chance."

 

"Thanks Timothy, I hope for the best for you, Aaron, and also little Brandon."

"Thanks Gabriel."

 

"Michael, Glenda; I'm glad that you have found each other after so many years apart. I can only hope for the same for me."

 

"Thanks Gabriel, good luck on finding him."

 

"Thanks."

 

After everyone said their goodbyes, Astin, Gabriel,Cosette, Vivant, Éponine, and Marius; took a coach to the docks.

 

They then quickly got on the next ship to Paris.

 

"Gabriel, don't mind me asking but what's in that little box you have with you?"

 

"Just a ring I was going to give to Lucien when we were gonna say our vows of eternal love."

 

"I was actually wondering, what is the vows of eternal love?"

 

"It's a substitute for a marriage, it's mostly for couples that can't get married for one reason or another. They say these vows, in the place of the couple's choosing."

 

"Give me a example, Astin."

 

"I'll use our papa and pama as a example, if they had a vow of eternal love ceremony; chances are they would want it to happen at the prison they met and fell in love. But that's just a guess on my half."

 

"Wait a minute, how do you know so much?"

 

"Because I actually preformed a few ceremonies myself, it started two years ago. I was reading this book about it, when this couple came up to me and asked me to do the ceremony. At first I said no, but after they offered me 1,500 francs; I said yes, and we did the ceremony in Luxembourg garden."

 

"THAT MUCH?! Dear lord, they must have been desperate."

 

"They were, luckily they got their money's worth."

 

"So what do you do?"

 

"To do it right, you need chalk, a stick, two rings, and a special book; which luckily I have. You draw two circles around the couple one clockwise and the other counter clockwise."

 

"Why in those directions?"

 

"Counter clockwise symbolizes the past, and clockwise symbolizes the future; the stick is mostly to draw the circle in a area where chalk doesn't work as well."

 

"What happens then

 

"I then say some words, and the couple say the vows, I declare them each other autre moitié, then they kiss; and that's it, pretty much child's play."

 

"So how are you qualified, anyway?"

 

"According to the book, a child that is born from the men of law or crime is qualified to preform the ceremony; since I'm a child of both, I think it's safe to say that I'm the right girl for the job."

 

"That's pretty interesting, what is the vow they say?"

 

"Luckily I remembered it."

 

" _I person's name here, will vow by Aphrodite, Apollo, and the stars to love person they're saying the vow to, until our death and beyond death. I vow to be there in darkness and light, in good and bad, and until the end."_

 

"That's pretty interesting, at least we know who to turn to."

 

"Thanks Gabriel and don't worry, I won't charge you anything; since we're family and everything. So Gabriel, what kind of ring is it?"

 

Gabriel opened the ring box to reveal a steel ring to reveal a diamond gemstone on one side, a peridot gemstone in the other, and in the middle a small sapphire gemstone

 

"I guess you chose those gems for a reason?"

 

"Yes, the diamond is my birthstone, the peridot is Lucien's birthstone and seahorse mark; and the sapphire is Daniel's birthstone and seahorse mark."

 

"That's actually really beautiful, what sort of metal is the ring?"

 

"It's steel."

 

"Why did you go with a steel ring."

 

"This metal part of the ring is made out of the bars of the jail cell in the prison in Toulon"

 

"Is it the same prison where not only our parents met, but where Lucien and I were conceived and born in?"

 

"Yes, I wanted to give him a ring that not only symbolized his past; but also his future."

 

"I guess that makes sense, how did you get the metal for the ring?'

 

"I told Lucien's pama that I wanted to use some of the steel, for the ring, and he was happy to help."

 

"Gabriel, I was wondering; how did you and Lucien first meet?

 

"One stormy night a few years ago, I was heading to the pub; after my friends kept asking me to. Anyway on my way there, I saw some thugs ganging up on the young man. At first I was just gonna be on my way, but then I decided to help him."

 

"But why?"

 

"Because it was the right thing to do, so I went over; and fought off the thugs. Then I saw him, the most beautiful man I've ever seen, I later asked him if he wanted to stay in my apartment for the night. He said yes, and we just spent the night; talking to each other."

 

"Was it love at first sight?"

 

"No, we were just friends when we met each other, but over time I had this feeling that he secretly like me."

 

"Really, what makes you say that?"

 

"Well he would blush and get nervous when he talks to me, and he would come to my apartment every night; and would want to spend the night with me."

 

"When did you two say you loved each other?"

 

"It was a week after we met, I gave him a locket that had moonstone and onyx on it; then I told him that I loved him and I promised to be there for him. That I would respect him and never abandon him, that was the moment we also had our first kiss; I still remember that night and how flustered he got. But there's one moment I'll always remember."

 

"What that?"

 

"When our son Daniel was born, I remember holding Lucien's hand through out the birth; and his pama telling him that everything was gonna be okay. Since it was a natural birth, he was obviously in a lot of pain; but he said it was all worth it, when he held Daniel for the first time."

 

"Well I hope for the best, for you, Daniel, and Lucien."

 

"I just hope that Lucien will forgive me for leaving him."

 

"Don't worry, Lucien and I are used to people abandoning us at this point; even before we even existed, people have abandoned us."

 

"What do you mean, Vivant?'

 

"Before my brother and I were even born, our father had left our pama at Toulon. He didn't even know about us, until we were around nine years old."

 

"You mentioned that you and you're brother were born at the Bagne of Toulon, how did you end up being born there."

 

"Well our parents met there, many years ago; our pama worked there as a guard, and our father was a convict there. He was sent there after stealing some bread, to help his family. You know, it's kinda funny when you think about it."

 

"What do you mean, Vivant?"

 

"That something as little as someone stealing a loaf of bread could result in all of this, so much pain and despair; but also so much hope and joy, at the same time."

 

"It just goes to show that any moment, no matter how small; can make a big difference."

 

"That is true, my dear brother."

 

They all then looked out at the sea, and lost in their thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many years apart, Gabriel and Lucien reunite after so many years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this fic, this may be the longest fic I've ever written (with a dozen chapters.) 
> 
> Don't worry, Gabriel and Daniel will be in future stories.

After a while, at nightfall; they had finally arrived in Paris.

 

"Before we head home, we have to go get Desiree."

 

"Okay, I understand."

 

As they were walking to Enjolras's apartment.

 

They soon arrived at Enjolras's apartment, and Éponine knocked on the door.

 

The door then opened, and it was Patria-Rouge; who was holding a puzzle box.

 

"Hello Patria, is your pama home?"

 

"Yes, I'll go get him."

 

Patria then walked over to Enjolras's room, who was lying down.

 

"Pama, Éponine and the others are here for Desiree?"

 

"She's in you're room with Marie."

 

"Okay pama."

 

Patria then walked to her room, where Marie and Desiree were sitting on the floor; and chatting.

 

"Desiree, your mapa and mama are here."

 

"Okay, bye Marie."

 

"Bye Desi, I'm really glad that you were here."

 

Desiree then walked over to Enjolras's room.

 

"Thanks for taking me in, Monsieur Enjolras."

 

"Don't mention it, we have to look out for each other."

 

"Well bye."

 

"Farewell Desiree."

 

After saying her goodbyes, Desiree left the apartment; and embraced her mama.

"Hello mama, hello mapa."

 

"Hello Desiree, did you miss us; while we were gone?"

 

"A little bit, but I enjoyed spending time with Marie."

 

Desiree then noticed Gabriel, she then walked up to him.

 

"Bonjour Monsieur, my name is Desiree."

 

"Hello Mademoiselle Desiree, my name is Gabriel."

 

"I remember hearing my Uncle Lucien, talk about you; also about a little boy named Daniel."

 

"Have you seen him?"

 

"Well there was a little boy that was here last night, who was named Daniel Leblanc."

 

"Is he here now?"

 

"No, my grandfather Javert took him."

 

"Okay thanks Desiree."

 

After Marius returned to his apartment, the rest began heading home.

 

As they were walking home, Gabriel was looking up at the stars.

 

"So Gabriel, are you nervous about seeing Lucien again after all these years."

 

"A little, I don't know if he'll reject or if he won't even recognize me."

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will go well."

 

"I hope so, you have no idea how much I miss him. I yearn to kiss his lips, to embrace him, and to say that I love him and I promise to never leave him."

 

Well he's probably outside, looking at the stars. He usually does."

 

Soon after a while of walking, they arrived at 55 Rue Plumet; where they noticed Lucien, sitting outside, and looking at the stars.

 

Soon Gabriel sat next to Lucien, who was still looking up at the stars.

 

The two sat in complete silence, until Gabriel finally spoke.

 

"The Ursa Major looks beautiful tonight."

 

Lucien then turned to see who it was, and his eyes widened in shock.

 

Tears then fell down Lucien's face.

 

"Is that really you, or have I finally gone mad?"

 

"It is really me, I have returned to you; and we can be together again."

 

Lucien then said nothing and then he started sobbing.

 

"What's wrong Lucien?"

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just full of so many emotions at once. I'm also scared that we'll end up separated again."

 

"Don't worry, I promise that no matter what happens; I'll never abandon you."

 

Soon tears of joy fell down Lucien face, before he and Gabriel kissed.

 

Meanwhile Astin, Vivant, Cosette, Éponine, and Marie walked into the house, to find Valjean and Javert sitting in the living room.

 

They were completely silent, until Astin finally spoke.

 

"Hello pama, hello father."

 

"Astin is that really you?"

 

"Yes it is, sorry for leaving without leaving a note."

 

Javert then hugged Astin, and didn't let go.

 

"I'm just glad that my baby girl is safe and sound; I was so worried that I would never see my precious starlight again."

 

"We're okay as well father."

"I'm glad that you're all safe, I couldn't imagine without any of you."

 

Meanwhile back outside, Lucien and Gabriel were laying down; and looking at the stars.

 

"I'm so happy that you're back, I was close to losing myself; when you were gone."

 

"I know, your sisters have mentioned it."

 

"Have they mentioned that I have slept with other people?"

 

"Yes, and I forgive you."

 

"Thanks Gabriel, I didn't want to be unfaithful to you; but I felt this empty void and the only way I thought I could fill it was either alcohol, drugs, or sex. But it didn't work, so I just prayed that you would return."

 

"Don't worry I forgive you."

 

"Thanks."

 

"I was also wondering, where's our son?"

 

"He's asleep in my room."

 

Gabriel and Lucien then walked into the house, where the others were talking.

"Hello everyone, I have returned."

 

"Hello Gabriel, I hope you forgive us for sending you away."

 

"Yes, you just did what you thought was right."

 

"Well we're glad you have come back, and part of the family again. We've missed you."

 

"Thanks, I miss you all as well. We're just going to go upstairs, to be with our son."

 

"Okay."

 

Lucien and Gabriel went upstairs, then went into Lucien's room where Daniel was asleep.

 

"I can't believe we're a family again."

 

"have you always wanted this moment to be real?"

 

"You have no idea."

 

They soon changed to their nightwear, and moving a smaller bed into the room for Daniel; Gabriel and Lucien finally fell asleep in each others arms again, after so many years apart.

 

Meanwhile, while everyone was asleep, Javert and Valjean were sitting outside; looking at the stars.

 

"I just realized something, with what Lucien when through was similar to what I went through."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Having the man I love away from me, to the point where I was close to madness. I still sometimes wonder if what we did was the right thing?"

 

"Well you just did what you thought was right, but it turned out it wasn't. But the great thing about mistakes is that we learn from them, and if they have more children in the future; we'll know not to make the same mistake."

 

"Yes, it's wonderful that we're all here as a family again; it feels like we're finally whole."

 

"Just like when we were reunited after so many years apart."

 

"Again I'm sorry I abandoned you, I didn't mean to hurt you. I should've kept my promise and returned."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, because I love you; and when a person loves someone, you can't abandon them or break their heart."

 

"I love you Jean."

 

"I love you as well, Javert."

 

The two then kissed, then finally after so much; everyone was finally glad that there was peace and quiet.


End file.
